


Locked In

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukkiYama Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just had to go down to the god damn pantry to get the strawberry jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill thing for Tsukkiyama month- 1.) To be locked in the pantry 
> 
> If you haven't heard of it, you should go check it out.
> 
> [](http://tsukkiyamamonth.tumblr.com)It's on tumblr here

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up and lets out an irritated breath.

He wriggles the door knob one more time only for it to remain locked.

He swore out loud and pondered the consequences of yelling for help.

Akiteru would never let him live it down.

Just then, he realized he was the only one at home. Akiteru went to practice and his parents were out grocery shopping.

He just **had** to go down to the god damn pantry to get the strawberry jam.

In his defense, peach doesn’t taste the same okay, it’s fucking gross as hell. No matter what his brother says.

Tsukishima then realizes he has a phone with him and that this was the whole reason he got stuck down here in the first place. He was texting Yamaguchi and getting distracted, forgetting that _you always have to flip the doorstop down when you go down the pantry or you get locked in._

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**This is all your fault.**

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**Tsukki?? What’s my fault??? Did something happen??**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**…**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**I’m locked in.**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**In the pantry.**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**…I need help.  
**

 

For a good 30 seconds, Yamaguchi did not respond.

Tsukishima felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

 

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**Be there in a few**

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**Don’t go anywhere**

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**Not like you really can www**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**Shut up.**

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**Sorry Tsukki! :)**

Tsukishima let out a huff and sat down at the top of the steps, phone in one hand, jar of strawberry jam in the other.

His toast would be cool by the time Yamaguchi came. Oh well.

He sat for a while, in the dim light and with his jar of strawberry jam, waiting.

His ears perked up when they heard the front door bell ring. Why the hell was he ringing the doorbell.

Tsukishima quickly shot Yamaguchi a text to just use the key hidden in the flower pot. He heard the door open with a call of ‘Sorry for the intrusion!’ and then close.

His ears followed the pattering of Yamaguchi’s footfalls as they got closer and closer to the door.

Tsukishima turned around as he opened the door and was greeted with a bright smile. “I can’t believe you Tsukki…getting locked down there! What would you do without me?” The freckled boy teased.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tried to fight off the warmness in his cheeks. “If I wanted to be made fun of, I would’ve called my brother.” He pocketed his phone and stood up.

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi looked like the farthest thing from apologetic.

The blonde muttered a low ‘whatever’ and shuffled past Yamaguchi, ears pink.

“Ah, Tsukki are you making toast? Can I have some?” The boy gave a light hum and Yamaguchi grinned following him back to the kitchen.

“Are you gonna share your jam?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Not even a little.”

“But I wanna taste like strawberries for you, Tsuk-ki!”

The blonde boy pause.

Yamaguchi grinned.

“Just a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki and his stupid strawberry jam
> 
> shit I have so much homework  
> *stares out the window with sad anime OSTs playing* 
> 
> (Also if you somehow didn't know, www is a japanese equivalent to lol)


End file.
